How To Win A Witch
by lilmissmadhatter
Summary: The war against Voldemort is finally over and Harry, Ron and Hermione return to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year. They know things have changed, but none of them would have ever guessed what these changes will bring.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter One: The Return**

_The war was over. The Dark Lord has finally fallen for good at the hands of Harry Potter; or you could say Voldemort died due to his own ignorance. The point is that 7 years of mysteries, adventures, danger, (and worst of all) millions of hours in the library were finally over. Although it had seemed exciting at the time over the past year they had come face to face with the truth that they really were facing pure evil. It had been vanquished for good this time though_, Ron thought to himself.

He gloomily looked around his room to make sure all his belongings, which were few, were packed in his trunk. Since the last year at Hogwarts was wasted by being run by death eaters the students would resume their school where they had left off the previous year.

_The students that were still alive that is_, Ron thought bitterly. He sighed heavily and treaded downstairs to get some lunch…

In another part of the burrow…

Harry was half way through packing his trunk. Ginny kept popping in to see if he was finished yet, but his heart was just not in it. He knew Hogwarts would never be the same without Dumbledore. He would miss him…_and even Snape's sneering face and greasy hair_, he thought with a bit of shock.

"Harry? Harry aren't you done _yet_?" whined Ginny for the fourth time in the last hour.

"Oh, sorry Gin. I…I can't stop thinking about how odd it will be to go back."

"I know Harry that there will be a lot of people we once knew who won't be there, but we have to get past this someday. Remember, we still have each other," she said smiling adoringly at him.

He was so cute when he was stressed she thought to herself. At that she organized the clothes, books and other various items he had recklessly thrown into his trunk while he collected the remainder of the items scattered about the room.

After that was done they both walked down to the kitchen to join Ron…

Meanwhile…

After the memorial for all of those who fell at the final battle, Hermione gratefully returned to her parents where they spent the rest of the summer on a much needed vacation in Peru. Hermione's father had always wanted to visit Machu Picchu. Hermione was also excited because as she had learned in Ancient Runes, this was one of the places in the world that is said to hold ancient magic in its stones.

Once Hermione finished packing her trunk and eating dinner she kissed her mother and father goodnight and went to bed early.

Although it would be sad to not see all of the people who died Hermione couldn't help but be excited to return to Hogwarts and its abundant library. She just hoped it would still feel like home…

************

They arrived at Kings Cross Station at 9:52 the following morning with Mrs. Weasley rushing them and scolding Ron claiming it was his fault they were late because she had to tell him to get up 6 times.

Finally she rushed to the garden, grabbed a gnome and set the little beast loose in Ron's bedroom. She then proceeded to wait by the door, but she didn't have to wait long.

Exactly 11 seconds later Ron came flying out of the room, nearly knocking his mother over, who simply glared at him then resumed her satisfied expression.

_I'll have to make a mental note to have Arthur get rid of that thing later_, she thought.

Once they reached the platform Harry, Ron and Ginny waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and jumped on the train with one minute to spare.

"See? I told you she always rushes me for nothing. We weren't even late."

"Yeah, thanks to that gnome," Harry replied as a smiling Hermione entered the compartment.

"What's this about a Gnome then?" she said looking at her three friends. They all exchanged glances then Harry and Ginny burst out laughing while Ron sulked and began recounting the tale and proceeded to pull of his shoe and show Hermione his foot.

She noted the small chunk of his big toe that was apparently missing and even Ron had to laugh at the disgusted look on Hermione's face.

It was after all nice to be back to a somewhat normal life she thought.

(A/N) Please review. Since this is my first story I'd greatly appreciate your opinion :)


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter, it's a little longer so enjoy :)**

**Chapter Two: Changes**

Harry, Hermione and Ginny all stood up as the train started to slow and approached the door to their compartment.

"Ronald! Would you wake up! You are honestly the laziest person I've ever met," Hermione criticized as Ron jumped up.

"What's with all the yelling? Bloody hell I'm awake I was only err…thinking."

"With your eyes closed?" Hermione asked skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It helps me concentrate you know..." he replied looking to Harry for help but Harry had already left the compartment with Ginny.

"And what, pray tell, were you concentrating so intensely about? Hmmm?" she said, looking pitifully at Ron. She could almost hear the rusty gears turning in his head as he tried to formulate an explanation for his pathetic excuse. Oh how she loved giving him a hard time.

"Um…well I thought maybe if I thought about it hard enough the house elves might…telepathically pick up my signal and hear my request for them to serve chicken at the feast. You know how I like my chicken Hermione," Ron said hoping his smile was convincing.

"Yes well I'm sure they got the message because oddly enough they always serve chicken Ronald," she stated in her usual, bossy tone.

He cringed at the sound of her using his full name again. "Well you know, I just thought a lot has changed…"

"And of all the changes your mind immediately goes to the food."

He looked up at her sheepishly expecting a glare, only to see her trying to suppress laughter and he relaxed and laughed too as they both left the train.

************

As they entered the great hall and sat down at their house table they glanced to the front to see Professor McGonagall sitting in Dumbledore's chair. They also noticed a couple new professors as well.

"Oh great I forgot McGonagall is headmistress now. I'll surly die of starvation by the time she sorts the first years and ends her speech," Ron complained.

Hermione shot him a disapproving glance and looked around the hall. She noted that the tables, all of them, were far more empty than usual which was understandable she thought. She then turned her attention to the staff table as she heard McGonagall.

"Good evening students. Welcome back to you all and welcome to all those who are new this year. We will start with the sorting now so please refrain from talking," she said sternly. The sorting hat was more optimistic now and had gone back to its original song about the houses and such.

As the sorting was going on Hermione looked from the smaller than normal group of first years to McGonagall whom she noticed looked a lot older than she used to. She leaned over to Harry and began whispering.

"Poor McGonagall, she's been through so much and now she has to take on the huge task of restoring Hogwarts to its former glory," she said sadly still looking at the new headmistress who seemed worn around the edges.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "We have all been through a lot though Hermione. And she still has Dumbledore's portrait in her office to offer advice."

The sorting had finished and Hermione noticed that most of the students were sent to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Since when does that happen?" Ron commented. "Gryffindor and Slytherin are usually the two most popular houses when it comes to sorting."

"No house is more popular than the other Ronald it's just that people are still a little scared and shocked and I imagine it's hard for some people to be brave quite yet. And obviously there are less people like Malfoy now that Voldemort is dead. Even some of the meaner people got scared," Hermione finished not knowing if this was completely true, but that's what she thought so of course she would express her complete opinion.

"Well good. I don't think I could handle more than one Malfoy," Ron said before turning to listen to McGonagall's speech with a resigned look on his face.

"I will keep this as short as possible," McGonagall said. Ron rolled his eyes and yawned and Hermione glared and shook her head at this.

"As I said before welcome back to Hogwarts. For those of you who are new I will be your new headmistress and I have a few new members of the staff to introduce. Now I hope this will not be a shock to you all. I'd like you to meet your new; well perhaps that's not quite the correct term. Um, your potions professor…"

Everyone followed her gaze and noticed that in Professor Snape's spot suddenly appeared none other than the infamous Professor Snape in the ever menacing, squalid form of a ghost. Some people gasped, but Harry was actually kind of glad to see him, but only kind of.

As Professor McGonagall directed the attention back to herself she began to introduce the other two professors that were joining Hogwarts this year.

"Taking the place of Defense Against the Dark Arts and also the head of Slytherin house due to Professor Snape's…rather unfortunate state of being."

At that Snape shot her a rather menacing sneer, seeing as how that was his way.

"…I'd like you all to welcome Professor Erich Avarus," McGonagall continued gesturing rather uncomfortably to a man who looked rather young compared to the other professors.

Professor Avarus was fairly attractive according to Hermione although she thought she detected a hint of arrogance in his features. He simply nodded not looking at the headmistress.

"Also we are pleased to welcome Professor Lamia Lepor who will be taking my place as the Transfiguration Professor and the head of Gryffindor house. Now remember the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden to _all_ students. Well that's all I have to say so tuck in and enjoy the feast," she finished with a smile seeming to be pleased at the success of her first speech as headmistress.

As Hermione watched disgusted while Ron piled his plate she cleared her throat and gave him a meaningful look.

"Whaagh?" he said, already stuffing a biscuit in his mouth.

Hermione looked at a large pile of chicken that Ron seemed to have neglected to add to his tower of food that buried what was once a clean gold plate.

He looked from her to the chicken. His mouth formed that shape of an "O" and Hermione drew back and tried very hard not to vomit at the site of a half masticated biscuit and what she thought looked like carrots.

Ron swallowed hard and picked up a hand full of chicken and added it to his pile which began to teeter. "I was getting there. I just thought I'd…try a bit of everything, you know," he said in a thick voice.

She shook her head and scooped up some rice and poured a little gravy on it and delicately began to eat when Ron reached across to pick up his pumpkin juice and failed to notice his large mound of food was directly in the way.

Harry was the unfortunate victim who was interrupted in his chat with Ginny when none other than chicken, stewed carrots, roast beef, mashed potatoes, and those little weenies that everyone loves came crashing into his lap.

Surprised by this cascade of food Harry jumped back Regrettably there was a bench behind him and he fell over only to bump into the one person he despised most, now that Voldemort was dead.

"Watch it Potter. One begins to wonder how a buffoon like you managed to kill the Dark Lord when you obviously haven't even mastered the skill of standing," Malfoy shot at him brushing the filth off his sleeve.

"In case you don't remember Malfoy," Harry spat "I did manage to nearly kill Voldemort before I could even stand. I thought everyone knew that, but then again everyone knows you are a bit daft," he finished.

"I'd say more than a bit," Ron interjected as he swallowed another bite of food from his newly filled plate.

"Don't talk to me Weasel you are the most disgusting excuse for a human being. I do believe you've even managed to sink below your muggle-loving father. You are a complete disgrace to wizards and even if I was a dog I'd be offended by you," Malfoy said with that crude sneer on his face. With that he strode out of the hall.

The rest of the hall finished their dinner and dessert and then McGonagall said a few departing words to the first years and reminded them that they could pick up their schedules at breakfast. With that Ginny, now a prefect, led the Gryffindor first years to the common room and the rest of the students followed their own prefects to their respected houses.

**(A/N) Review yes?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Thanks for the reviews. I know the story is moving slow, but I promise there is a plot I just want to make sure I introduce all the characters and set up a basic foundation before things get good :)**

**Chapter Three: Potions**

Hermione woke up early the next morning and cheerily sung as she gathered her books and headed to breakfast. Ron, Harry and Ginny however did not return her cheery sentiments and studied their schedules while eating.

Hermione, Harry and Ron all had potions with Slytherins first hour Hermione noted glancing at their schedules. After that Harry and Ron had a free period along with Ginny while Hermione had Ancient Runes. After lunch Ginny would go to her potions class while the other three had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins and Transfiguration with Ravenclaws as their last class.

"Not too bad wouldn't you agree?" Hermione questioned smiling at the other three. They just shrugged as they all got up to leave the hall.

As Ron and Hermione turned towards the dungeons they saw Harry give Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek before she went the other direction.

"He can float through walls and he's still bloody late," they heard as they approached the room. Apparently Snape neglected to be on time, probably just to piss people off.

Five minutes later Severus Snape floated through the door and sneered at all the students then smirked when he noticed that half of them were already nodding off.

_This is going to be fun_, he thought to himself.

"SIT UP Mr. Weasley! If you find this class so dreadfully boring for your highly advanced mind I can assure you I'll find something to make it less so and it will not be enjoyable," Snape hissed.

With that the whole class snapped their attention to Snape and opened their books.

"Today," he continued "you will be making a potion that can trick even your worst enemy into divulging their deepest, most personal secrets," Snape said in a dramatically hushed voice.

"But Professor," Hermione started and receiving no foul comment, continued "couldn't one just use Veritaserum if they wanted to know their enemy's secrets?"

"They could Miss Granger, but this potion does not necessarily make the person tell the truth about _anything_, it only makes them reveal the one thing so personal and private they would not want anyone to know," Snape responded.

Draco's eyes glowed at the thought of having a bit of this potion. Oh how he'd love to know Granger's darkest secret and embarrass her know-it-all self in front of the whole school.

_I just said Granger and love in the same sentence... wait, why am I even bothered by that? Who cares what I said about Granger. I also said darkest in the same sentence…dark like her chocolate eyes. Ahhh! Shut up Draco! What the hell is wrong with me? Nothing I was just momentarily losing my sanity that's all. Now I will regain my composure and arrogance and make this potion so I can ruin her perfect life._

"Professor aren't you going to tell us what page to find the potion on?" Hermione asked without raising her hand.

"Obviously Granger that would be helpful, but I was _so_ hoping that you would have already shouted out the page number and have the book memorized by now," the professor replied. Draco swore he could see the sarcasm dripping from Snape's tongue as he spoke. This thought made Draco laugh and Snape turned a hard glare in his direction which promptly caused Draco to shut his mouth. Satisfied Snape turned back to Hermione who was just staring at him. She really hadn't been reading much with the war going on so surprisingly she did not know the page number or even the name of this curious potion.

"No?" Snape jeered. "How sad. 10 points from Gryffindor."

"For what?" Hermione gasped.

"For not being an insufferable know-it-all. You'll find the potion on page 276. I think you all are up for a bit of a challenge on your first day. This is a NEWT class after all."

Hermione flipped her book open and turned to the correct page "Hostium Specialis," she read to herself as she began scanning the rest of the page and started gathering her ingredients.

************

One hour later Ron and Harry had given up on successfully completing their potion and watched as Hermione added her last ingredient. Snape smirked when he saw her hand shoot in the air. _She's going to dislocate that shoulder one day_ he thought to himself as he strolled over. His smirk however disappeared and his face twisted in frustration as he was unable to think of an insult or find any flaw in her potion. He nodded sharply before walking away and snatching a vile from the shelf behind his desk.

Draco fumed silently as he watched Snape collect a vial of Hermione's potion to add to the store room and Draco proceeded to dump his out. Why does that mudblood have to be better at everything? Even potions, his best subject.

She was infuriating and he hated her more than he even hated Potter, the golden boy and now the savior of the entire wizarding world. Although Draco was glad Voldemort was dead he still found Potter disgustingly over praised.

Hermione glanced over to see Malfoy angrily shoving his potions book into his bag and smiled in spite of herself and walked off to Ancient Runes after waving bye to Harry and Ron. She was secretly pleased that she had not lost her touch and was still able to outsmart Malfoy.

**A/N:**** Let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Leprechauns and Tulips**

After lunch Harry, Hermione and Ron headed off to DADA excited and a little nervous about meeting their new professor for the first time.

"Wonder what's wrong with this one then," Ron commented.

"What do you mean wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Well we've never really had a normal DADA professor have we? They've all been evil, or slightly mad."

"Lupin was not mad," Harry defended, missing his old professor and friend.

"No I suppose not, but he was the most normal one and he was a werewolf," Ron said.

The three fell into silence and continued pondering their new professor as they walked the rest of the way to class.

As they entered they noticed most of the Slytherins already seated listening to Professor Avarus tell them a story about a Leprechaun that he captured but later had to kill due to the violence exerted from the creature.

"I did gain a fair bit of wealth for a few weeks, but Leprechauns, creatures similar to elves, have their own magic. The only difference is Leprechauns are much more vicious and dangerous. Nearly bit my hand off once too and I would not advise trying to catch one, the price is not worth the reward," he finished as the rest of the students took their seats.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I know that due to recent events there is a lot less dark magic in this world, but you never know when something else may come along," he said with a rather sinister look on his face before he smiled, revealing a set of pearly white teeth.

The class passed uneventfully and Hermione found her mind wandering over to Malfoy. She began comparing him to Avarus. They were both arrogant beyond the capacity of a normal human, but they were both also extremely attractive.

_I do prefer Draco's blonde hair and light eyes to Avarus's dark hair and eyes though…_Hermione froze at that thought and as if he had heard her Malfoy turned to look at her before smirking and turning away.

_He couldn't have heard my thoughts…could he? No, no definitely not. That's impossible what are you thinking Hermione?_ The problem was that she was so busy thinking she didn't even realize that she had thought of him as Draco instead of Malfoy.

Hermione jumped as Harry shook her out of her thoughts and she noticed the rest of the class had already left. She got up and joined her two friends as they made their way to Transfiguration once again curious about yet another new professor.

************

As they sat in the Gryffindor common room later that evening they were discussing their new professors and classes a bit more rather than working on their DADA essay that was due tomorrow on the difference between a pixie and a fairy. Hermione found this boring and tedious since everyone knew that the main difference was that fairies could do magic and pixies were usually just obnoxious, vicious, biting little creatures.

"I really like Professor Lepor," Ron stated thinking back to Transfiguration that afternoon. "She doesn't walk around like McGonagall who always looks as if she's eating those lemon drops that Dumbledore always tried to force on everyone." Harry and Hermione laughed at this remembering Dumbledore imploring them to try a lemon drop nearly every time they were in his office for some reason or another.

"I do like her too," Harry agreed. "She's very pretty and intelligent."

"Yeah, if only I were older."

"Ron! How could you talk like that about a professor?" Hermione said with shock.

"Oh come off it Hermione we all saw how you looked at Professor Avarus. Plus, at least I didn't go as far as Seamus," Ron replied indignantly.

"And I recall someone having a little crush on Lockhart," Harry added slyly.

"Oh please. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to bed and you two should as well," she finished.

"What about our essays?" Ron asked.

"I'm done. I guess you two can't go to bed yet then. Have fun because you're not copying off mine." And with that Hermione marched up to her dormitory only to hear Lavender gushing about how good Malfoy looks this year.

"He's gotten taller and more muscular," she was saying to Parvati.

Hermione shot them both a quick glance before changing and hopping into bed. They realized she wanted to go to sleep so both girls turned out the lights and went to bed leaving Hermione with dreams about a certain blonde haired Slytherin.

Down in the common room Harry and Ron were still discussing the more _favorable_ aspects of Professor Lepor, which did not include her intelligence or teaching abilities…

Their conversation replayed the events of that afternoon.

"Good afternoon class, and welcome to NEWT transfiguration," Professor Lepor chimed. The boys in the class sat transfixed on the professor and the girls rolled their eyes. "Now our main goal this year is for you all to pass your NEWTs, so we will work hard, but I promise it will be as fun as I can possibly make it. Now please take out your wands."

The class did as they were instructed and sat eagerly awaiting further directions. "As you can see we will be transfiguring these pebbles. Can anyone tell me what the incantation _flosmutatum_ will turn them into?" Professor Lepor asked glancing expectantly at the class. One hand snapped into the air.

"Yes dear? By the way whenever you are called on please state your name so that I can start learning them all."

"I'm Hermione Granger, and that incantation will turn the pebbles, or any small solid object, into a flower of the caster's choosing," Hermione stated as if reading this from a script in her mind.

"Very good, Miss Granger you just earned your house 10 points. You may, as Hermione stated, make it any kind of flower you like all you have to do is picture in your mind the type of flower and repeat the incantation _flosmutatum_."

The class immediately began, but the spell was a lot more difficult than it sounded. After two tries there sat a lovely, white and purple tulip on Hermione's desk. Harry and Ron looked despairingly at her. "Hermione that's brilliant," Professor Lepor said as she examined the tulip. "Another 10 points for Gryffindor." She then turned to look at Harry and Ron. "Perhaps you could help your friends," she suggested before walking around to inspect the other students' progress.

Hermione sighed and quickly helped the two boys. After five tries Harry had managed to turn his pebble into a yellow rose. Ron had a little more difficulty and kept turning his pebble into what was meant to be a sunflower, but instead resembled a dried out twig with yellow leaves.

A half hour later Ron beamed as he finally managed to form a beautiful sunflower. The rest of the class had successfully transfigured their pebbles as well and the class was dismissed.

"Oh Ron, that's lovely. Do you like mine?" Luna asked while she smiled at Ron with her big, blue and slightly vacant eyes.

"Erm…yes, what is it exactly?" he asked, looking at what looked like some sort of small animal crossed between a duck and a lion.

"It's a hybrid. It's part marigold and part daffodil. My father used to grow them before he was killed. He named then Maffodils," she responded brightly. It's not as beautiful as your sunflower though, I must say."

"Well, you can have it…I mean if you, err…want," Ron said rubbing one hand on the back of his neck nervously.

"Why yes, I'd love that! Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'd like you to have it," Ron admitted, turning red when his voice cracked at the end. Luna didn't notice though, she simply smiled sweetly, picked up the flower and strolled away.

Across the room Seamus bravely gave his red rose to the professor who gave him a rather stern, McGonagall-ish look before smiling and thanking him for the flower.

_Wow, way to go Seamus_ Harry thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N)**** Omg thank you for the reviews! I'm so excited to keep writing now, thank you. Here's the next chapter, hope you like.**

**Chapter Five: Denial**

After the students were done with their first week of classes Professor McGonagall allowed them to have a Hogsmeade weekend. Everyone was excited because they hadn't been in so long.

Hermione was glad to see that Honeydukes, Zonkos and the Three Broomsticks were still open. Harry and Ginny left Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks to go walk around and have some _alone_ time.

While Ron was listening to Hermione drone on about ancient runes he noticed Luna Lovegood walk in.

She had grown to be quite lovely considering she was looney. Then he had to hold back a small laugh when he saw she was wearing different colored socks. He waved her over and she smiled in return and made her way to their table.

"Hello Hermione, Ron," she said in her airy voice. "Lovely day isn't it? I just love when the sun is out like this. Perfect weather for atomies," she said smiling at them.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"An atomy. You know, they are little fairies that float around in the air and tickle your skin. You just can't see them because they are too small," she stated as if this was common knowledge. "When you feel them tickling you just stand really still and you can hear them whispering in your ear. They are usually quite sweet, except for that one…" she said, frowning to herself.

Hermione faintly remembered a poem written by Poe mentioning atomies. Maybe Luna wasn't as crazy as she thought. Then she looked up to see her talking to a spider she found on the floor. _Ok, maybe she is crazy_

"Luna…" Ron began and Hermione saw that he had that nervous look on his face. "Err would you like to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Why yes that would be quite nice," she said to Ron. Hermione could swear she heard her whisper "Goodbye Winston" before setting the spider down and getting up to follow Ron out of the pub.

Hermione shook her head to get the strangeness out of her mind that surrounded Luna like an aura. All of a sudden Malfoy walked in. He saw her and arrogantly strutted over. _I'm surprised someone doesn't call the ministry to come deflate his head like they had to for Harry's aunt, _she thought to herself.

"What are you smiling at Granger? I know I'm gorgeous, but I'm far out of your league," Malfoy said stopping next to her table.

"Yes I would say fat headed snakes are nowhere near my league," she shot back.

"So did all of your little friends leave you? I don't blame them I wouldn't want to be seen in public with a mudblood either."

"And yet here you are talking to me of all people. Why is that Malfoy?"

She could see his sneer falter a bit before he leaned in and whispered in her ear "Watch how you talk to me mudblood."

"Oh Malfoy, you are soooo original," she rolled her eyes. "After seven years you still haven't come up with a better insult. That's quite sad," she said coolly before getting up and leaving the pub.

How he irked her. How he hated every singe curly, frizzy hair on her stupid, ugly head.

_Well actually she's brilliant. And she's quite pretty now. _

_What?! No, Hermione Granger is not pretty. _

_But look at her walk. The curves are definitely new. _

_Ah what the hell who cares if I think she's got a nice body it still doesn't change the fact that I hate her guts _Malfoy thought to himself justifying his appreciation of her body.

Little did he know that denial is always the first sign.

************

The next few weeks passed normally and before they knew it October had arrived. Hermione loved Halloween. There was beginning to be a chill in the air as fall had finally approached.

"So have you noticed something odd with Ron and Luna lately?" Ginny asked Harry and Hermione at breakfast one morning.

"When is there not something odd about Luna?" Harry replied. Hermione ignored this.

"They have been talking a lot and she's not at her table and Ron is nowhere to be found," Hermione observed. She made a mental note to ask Ron about it later

Across the hall…

"Good morning Draco," Pansy purred. How Draco hated her deep voice, but he was her friend so he put up with it.

_I can't believe I actually dated her. She's not even really attractive. I'd almost rather date Granger than Pansy_ he thought. _No, the day I want to date Granger is the day Blaise dresses up like a fairy princess and prances around the great hall singing about bunnies._

"Draco!" Blaise said snapping his fingers in Draco's face.

"Oh, sorry mate, I was…thinking about something."

"Well I've been thinking about something too," Blaise replied looking a little nervous. Draco thought this was odd for his friend who was normally so well put together to be looking embarrassed.

"Go on…" Draco said cautiously.

"Well I was thinking since the war is over you know, well everyone is equal now. I mean we have no to reason to be prejudiced against anyone else. So I was thinking about dating someone from a different house since there's not anyone really interesting in Slytherin," he said quickly.

Draco mulled this over for a minute studying Blaise who looked a little nervous about what Draco's reaction might be.

_We've been best friends since before Hogwarts so of course he'd want my approval _Draco thought to himself. _I guess he has a point though. It can't be that terrible…_

"I suppose," he shrugged. "So who were you thinking about dating?" he asked and once again Blaise looked a little scared. "Bloody hell I'm your best friend, why does everyone think I'm so evil? I'm not my father, you of all people should know that so just tell me."

"Well I was just nervous that you might like her too. I mean I don't want to move in on your territory mate."

"What would make you think I'm interested in anyone in another house?" Draco snapped, beginning to get a little annoyed.

"Well, I don't know," Blaise replied, relaxing now that he knew he wasn't threatening his best friend. "She's attractive and smart and fiery so I thought you might be interested. Especially with the way you too get so worked up over each other."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Who-Are-You-Talking-About?" he hissed about to get very angry for some reason, and then changed his mind. "Actually, you know what? I really don't care. I'm not interested in anyone in any house at the moment so go for it, you have my full support." And with that he got up and left the hall. Blaise let out a relieved sigh and stared greedily over at the girl he intended to have.

**(A/N) Reviews would be lovely :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Malfoys do not stutter**

In potions the following morning Draco sat down in his usual seat and noticed Blaise walk past. _Where is he going? He always sits here._

"Hey Draco, mind if I join you," Pansy asked in her husky voice.

"Oh, no go ahead," he said and as he turned back to find where Blaise had gone to he saw what he could not believe. He quickly turned to Pansy. "What the hell is Blaise doing sitting with Granger?" he snapped.

She looked confused at his sudden flare of anger. "I thought he told you he liked her," Pansy replied matter-of-factly.

"No, he said he liked _someone_ from another house, but he didn't say it was mudblood Granger," Draco whispered sharply as Snape began speaking about some potion they would be making.

"Well he said you didn't care who it was because you weren't interested. Unless you are…" she added slyly.

"NO!" Draco said a little too loud. Snape stopped and the rest of the class turned to look at him.

Hermione paused from her note taking to turn and see who had shouted. _Malfoy_ she thought to herself. _Of course, he's always looking for attention. What's wrong with his eyes? He looks as if he's gone off the deep end _

"Is there a problem with my instructions Mr. Malfoy?" Snape inquired, raising an eyebrow. "If you believe you can teach this class better than by all means do."

"Uh, n-no," Draco stuttered_. Damn, did I just stutter? Malfoys do not stutter_. "Sorry Professor I just saw the back of Granger's head out of the corner of my eye and thought some wild creature was about to attack Blaise. My apologies sir." He sneered at Hermione as she turned to glare at him.

Snape, seemingly unamused, returned to his instructions and Draco was lost in his thoughts.

_So that's the girl he thinks is attractive and smart? _

_Well she is attractive, you said so yourself Draco. _

_And I can't deny that she's intelligent. Wait! Blaise said he thought I liked this girl. He thought I liked GRANGER?! Just wait until lunch he is going to get it. Why would I like her, she's a mudblood._

Blaise's earlier words drifted into his head…"_everyone is equal now"…"no reason to be prejudiced…"_

_Yes, there is a reason to be prejudiced_ Draco thought. She was smarter than him, better than him at everything except quidditch. But her stupid friend Potty was better at that than him so that's still her fault. Draco sat there fuming while Pansy started their potion they were supposed to be working on _together_, but Draco paid her no attention, his thoughts becoming more and more warped by…_by what?_ He thought. _Why does she bother me so much?_

"_Especially with the way you too get so worked up over each other." _ He recalled Blaise's previous statement again.

_Maybe he's right. I do get worked up, but only because I loathe her with every particle of my sexy body. Just ignore her, that's what I'll do._

And so that is exactly what Draco Malfoy did. He ignored his best friend chatting up Hermione and actually helped Pansy add the last ingredient. Unfortunately Pansy wasn't as good at potions as he was so letting her do most of it was a mistake and they received rather low marks. Draco didn't let this bother him though as he left the classroom.

************

"Students may I please have your attention for a short moment," Professor McGonagall requested at dinner the following night. "Due to the seriousness of the last year I have decided to make this year a bit more…frivolous. Therefore, we will be holding a Halloween costume party, the preparations of which will be overseen by our head boy and girl Mr. Neville Longbottom and Miss Pansy Parkinson," she finished smiling, pleased with herself although Albus's portrait may have made a small suggestion or two.

The hall erupted into excited chatter. They hadn't had anything like this before, unless you counted the Yule Ball, but that was a rather stuffy dance. This was sure to outdo it.

"This is going to be great," Ron said. "But I am a little worried that Neville is one of the planners," he said, whispering the last part so Neville wouldn't hear.

"Who are you going to ask then?" Harry wondered, sneaking a knowing smile at Hermione before looking expectantly at Ron whose ears had gone a bit pink.

"Well, I was thinking about…well, I'm not really sure," he lied.

"Oh, what about Luna? I'm sure she'd love to go with you and she's a friend of ours too so its not like it _has_ to be a date, unless of course you wanted it to. But that's your choice," Hermione pointed out. Ron missed her wink to Harry and Ginny because he was still too busy looking down at his plate to hide his face.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea," he said a little _too_ nonchalant. The other three just smiled. _It's only a matter of time_ Hermione thought to herself.

At the Slytherin table a similar conversation was taking place…

"So who you asking Draco?" Pansy asked.

"I'm asking-" Blaise started.

"We know who you're going to ask," Pansy snapped. "I'm talking to Draco." She turned back to look at Draco and saw that he was walking out of the hall. "That's odd."

"Yep, so anyone you want to go with?" Blaise asked her.

"Well I've been getting to know Neville since we share a common room and everything and he's actually a lot smarter than he used to be. And he was very brave during the war so we figured that since we are both planning it we would just go together as a _casual _date."

"Wow, I would say I was shocked, but it seems like nothing is shocking anymore; Snape's a ghost, McGonagall wants to have a party, I like Hermione and Draco is very…un-Draco lately," Blaise said before shrugging and turning back to his dinner and began strategically planning his move.

As Draco walked to the common room he decided he didn't need to ask anyone to the party. He might not even go. It would probably just be a waste of time like the Yule Ball. _Or I could just go solo. Hit on other guys dates, God how I love pissing people off. _

**A/N: Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) I'm soooo sorry! I've been so busy with school and work that I haven't had much time to write. Hope you enjoy, I'll update again as soon as I can. Thank you for the reviews! :)**

**Chapter Seven: Tempers Flare**

It was all settled the next morning in potions as Blaise once again sat down beside Hermione…

Draco could see Blaise talking animatedly to her before Snape came in. _I can't believe she's actually laughing at one of his stupid jokes. They aren't even funny. I guess anything is funny to a mudblood though _and that thought placated him and got him through the lesson.

Blaise was dawdling while Hermione finished packing up her stuff after class.

"Hey Hermione I was wondering if you could help me with something?" he asked.

"Um, sure… What do you need?" she asked tentatively.

"Well I don't have anyone to go to the Halloween party with and I was wondering if you would be my date," he said smoothly.

_He's good_ Hermione thought smiling to herself. "Well I suppose I could do that," she replied this time smiling to him. She didn't really like Blaise, but he was nice and she didn't have anyone else to go with.

As Hermione headed of to Ancient runes she pondered what had just taken place. _Blaise seems quite nice. He's undeniably attractive as well. So what if he is a Slytherin? I'm sure this isn't some kind of joke or dare or anything he just really seems to like me and why shouldn't he?_

She broke the news to Harry, Ron and Ginny at lunch.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Ron shouted, his face turning an unattractive puce. Harry put a calming hand on his shoulder while Hermione shrank back a bit.

She quickly regained her composure. "Would you relax before you go into cardiac arrest? It's not as if I'm doing anything wrong, he seems very nice."

"Nice? NICE? Hermione he's a bloody Slytherin what is there about him that seems nice?" Ron yelled, clearly still upset.

"Well he asked me to go to a party with him and he doesn't mind being seen with me," Hermione defended. "Plus he is very sweet in class."

"Well Ron and I were both a little concerned when he sat with you at first, but you didn't seem to be having any problems so I guess you're right," Harry offered. Ron looked at him incredulously.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione smiled sweetly, ignoring Ron who now turned a withering glare on her.

************

"I did it!" Blaise whispered excitedly as he punched Draco in the arm all manly, the result of which would be Draco's cup of pumpkin juice spilling all over his robes.

He sent an angry glare at Blaise, who apologized as Draco used a quick spell to rid his robes of the orange liquid. "What, may I ask, has got you all excited that you have to go around whispering madly like a ten year old girl who just got a pony for her birthday?"

"I asked Hermione to the party and she said yes," Blaise answered, grinning from ear to ear, as if had in fact just received a pony.

"Well good for you, why should I care?" Draco replied grumpily.

"Because you're my best friend and I thought you'd be happy for me," Blaise replied, his face falling a little at the lack of interest shown by Draco.

"Oh can't you tell? I'm simply ecstatic." Draco drawled. _I can't believe my best friend is head over heels for Granger. It's disgusting, but look at the poor bloke he looks as if he's about to cry._ "Oh all right, you act like I've just ripped the head off your favorite doll. Grow a pair mate. And I suppose I'm happy for you, if Granger is what you really want." He said, wrinkling his nose as if just saying her name brought an unwelcome stench to the air around him.

"Don't call her Granger, her name is Hermione," Blaise said still a little miffed at Draco's last insult.

"I know what her bloody name is and I will not call her by it, she's Granger, just Granger to me so deal with it!" By now Draco had had enough. Was Blaise losing his mind? He was acting like teenage girl. Draco got up and left the table and headed to DADA early and decided he'd review his essay that was due today.

_Focus Draco, what is wrong with you_, he angrily muttered to himself_. _

_Why are you so pissed at Blaise?_

_Because he's so happy. Why can't I be happy? _

_Everyone still thinks I'm an evil git. Why isn't Blaise evil? _

_He's too dumb to be evil. _

_Well okay he's not completely stupid, but he's not intelligent enough for Granger. I'm the only one who can challenge her intellect and she's the only one who challenges mine. You know how you like a challenge Draco _his mind said slyly_. It's true. She is attractive as well, can't lie; maybe if things don't go well with her and Blaise I'd give it a shot. She's the smartest witch in the school and I deserve her more than anyone. It will be hard, but it's the thrill of the chase that interests me. Once I'm tired of her then I'll dump her and it all seems to work out well for me. I mean now that I know she's willing to see someone from Slytherin why not right? But what if things do go right with Blaise? You are still a Slytherin Draco, would secretly destroying your best friends relationship be below you?_

Draco smiled as he thought the answer, proud of himself for coming up with this. _Seven years later and you've still got it in you Draco ole' boy. Maybe being raised by Lucius Malfoy did have its benefits…maybe…_

Draco's head snapped up when he heard the door open and looked to see Hermione walking in the room. He grumbled and turned back to his essay, or his thoughts rather.

"I can't believe you're still working on your essay Malfoy. You do know it's due today right?" Hermione asked, giving him a dubious look.

"I am aware of that Granger," he spat in return. "I'm simply looking over it. After all these years you still think you're the only one who does their homework?"

"Well I know you used to get good marks, but ever since you decided to try and kill Dumbledore it seems like you lost your touch."

Draco didn't lose his touch, but he just lost something…his sanity..perhaps?

"I DID NOT CHOOSE TO TRY AND KILL DUMBLEDORE!" he shouted at her as he stood up and marched over to her. He stopped only inches from her nose he continued "IF I DIDN'T TRY, VOLDEMORT WOULD HAVE KILLED ME _AND_ MY FAMILY SO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! I KNOW!!!" He laughed manically. This made Hermione a bit nervous. Why was he laughing? "SHOCKING ISN'T IT? FOR ONCE YOU'RE IGNORANT!" Draco finished. By now he was panting from the effort of yelling for so long.

Hermione thought he was going slightly mad. He did indeed look crazed; his hair was hanging down in his face which was red from yelling and his eyes seemed to be having an internal battle over whether or not they would turn into glaring slits or simply just pop out of his head.

"You know nothing about me." This time his voice was deadly quiet. "Don't think you do Granger. All you've ever known is your perfect little life as the 'Chosen One's' best friend, conquering evil and saving the world and all that shit."

"My life is not perfect Malfoy. I have been through hell the past couple years, but it was all worth it because in the end we killed your precious Dark Lord." After she said this she wished she hadn't because she immediately saw Draco's face darken and she gulped trying to back away only to realize she was already against the wall.

"You know nothing of hell Granger. I'll show you hell," Draco whispered, grabbing her arm and dragging her over to Professor Avarus's desk. Now Hermione was truly frightened. What was he going to do to her? Class didn't start for another 20 minutes so there was no way anyone would rescue her. Surely he wouldn't kill her right here in the class room. Would he?

**(A/N) Muahahahaha. Reviews would be greatly appreciated :) I'll update soon I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Disappointed**

Harry and Ron walked to DADA along with the rest of the class. Blaise was just taking his seat next to Hermione and Harry smiled a small smile while Ron just glared.

Harry leaned over to Ron and whispered "Wonder what's gotten into Malfoy." Ron looked over to see Pansy Parkinson with tears streaming down her round, pouty face. Malfoy looked as if he was a statue of the embodiment of fury. The only indication that he was real was the way his jaw kept clenching and unclenching.

"But Draco," Pansy whined. "Why are you being so mean? To _me_?" As if just the fact that she was her should divert Draco's anger.

Draco didn't answer her, instead he just continued to stare at the back of Hermione's head and mull over the events that had taken place during the 20 minutes before class. _What is going on? I have to confront it and figure out their plan before they use this against me. I have to admit though, I never thought Granger had it in her. Her cunning is rather attractive. Either that or I'm losing my mind…_

Hermione also could not keep her thoughts from straying to what had just happened.

_Ok, has he completely lost his mind? What just happened? I can't believe it, but it had to be real, Draco isn't skilled enough to tamper with his memories. Ok, so what do I do? Why did he show me? Why didn't he just hex me or something?_ _He can't seriously think I planned that. And with Blaise? No, he must just be confused about why he showed me. _After Hermione had a moment or two to panic her thoughts became more logical and quickly identified the most beneficial solution: _pretend it never happened._

20 minutes previous…

As Draco approached the desk he took out his wand with one hand while still holding Hermione's arm with the other. He locked the door with a flick of his wand and bent his head over Avarus's pensive and began to extract a silvery, swirling chain of memories from his head. It slowly slipped into the pensive and Draco stuck his head in and pulled Hermione along as he got sucked into the past.

_They landed in a cold dark room made of stone that much resembled the potions dungeon. Lucius Malfoy was standing over a small blonde haired boy, which Hermione guessed was Draco Malfoy. The next thing she saw made her gasp. Lucius swiftly pulled out his cane and began beating the small Draco with it while the boy cried out in pain. _

"_Never disobey me again!" his father bellowed. The boy turned to look up at his father with his bottom lip quivering and when he nodded the tears that had welled up in his eyes began to spill down his pale face._

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and gave a slight tug and the room changed into a brightly lit men's lavatory. Normally Hermione would have felt uncomfortable, but she could hardly take her eyes from the scene in front of her.

_Lucius had an 11 year old Draco by the collar of his shirt and was snarling in his face. "Don't think I don't see how you resent me boy. I can tell by the looks you give me. You are a part of this family and you will act that way!" he shouted. Draco simply stared at him, his face hardened from what was obviously years of practice._

"_If you are not placed in Slytherin then don't bother getting on that train and coming back home at the end of the term. You-Will-Not-Disappoint-Me." Lucius was finished and shoved Draco out the door of the lavatory carefully composing his face into a proud sneer before stepping out the door himself_.

Draco pulled Hermione's arm again and the surroundings changed once more. This time Hermione found herself and Draco in a warm room lit by a large fireplace and decorated lavishly. Draco sat on a black leather sofa. Hermione noticed a man across the room with his back to them, staring into the fire.

"_Your father failed me," the man hissed. His voice sent a chill up Hermione's spine and she could feel Draco shiver next to her as well, his hand now loosely gripping her wrist. "Do you have nothing to say to this?" the man challenged._

"_Well seeing as how I wasn't there and it wasn't my job I don't really know what you want me to say," Draco drawled. Hermione thought this was very brave of him. She knew she would never be able to speak so surely to someone so frightening. The man's head snapped up and he turned sharply to glare at Draco._

When Hermione saw him she involuntarily clenched onto Draco's arm. For a moment he was too shocked to do anything. He then peered at her from the corner of his eye and saw her face which was twisted with fear as she stared at Voldemort_. _Her eyes then slid to the past Draco sitting in front of them and her face turned to what he thought was…worry. When he saw this Draco instinctively let go of her wrist and gently placed his hand around her shoulders. He then turned back to the scene.

"_You dare to speak to me that way boy?" Hermione could hear the rage in his voice as he whipped out his wand. Before she knew what was happening Draco was wriggling in pain on the sofa. She felt the present Draco cringe a bit. Voldemort stopped then leaned over and grabbed Draco by the hair._

"_If you wish to live then you will do something for me to pay for your father's stupidity and your lack of respect for me."_

"_I will not do anything for my father or you," Draco spat. "So just kill me."_

"_If you wish, right after I kill your mother. She will have to pay for you and your father," he said, grinning evilly. Draco's face immediately fell at the mention of his mother. Unlike his father, Draco loved and respected his mother more than anyone else. He couldn't blame her for fearing his father, but she tried to stand up for Draco whenever she could._

"_Okay, fine I'll do whatever you want," he said giving in._

"_Good, glad you chose my way, seeing as how my way is the only way. Now, your job is to kill Albus Dumbledore." Draco just stared at him in shock. How was he supposed to kill Dumbledore, his headmaster and one of the greatest wizards the world has ever known? He wouldn't stand a chance. Draco looked up to see Voldemort's face twisted into what would have been a smile, had he been human. Voldemort knew he would fail._

Hermione was tugged again and this time instead of seeing one memory she saw several quick clips: _Draco in Borgin and Burkes…being scolded by Bellatrix…standing over a sink crying…and finally facing a wand-less Dumbledore_. The memory materialized fully and the scene unfolded. Harry had never told Hermione exactly what happened between Malfoy and Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore stood there calmly talking to Draco who looked terrified. Hermione could see in his eyes that he couldn't do it. He wasn't evil and he did not choose this life. His body was wracked with guilt and fear, his eyes dull and tormented while sweat appeared on his brow._

Now the memories flashed by again and came to stop on Draco in the Malfoy manor the night that Bellatrix tortured Hermione for information. Draco was disgusted and ashamed of this memory and Hermione looked over to see his eyes become glassy. At the time she could hardly focus on anything, but now she took the opportunity to study him that night as he stood by and watched her and his aunt.

_What she saw on his face made her heart swell, he looked sad and scared. He was trapped, he wanted to stop Bellatrix, but he knew he couldn't so he silently argued with his feelings and tried not to break down. Hermione could see how quick his breathing was as he sank back against the wall._ _Beside her she could tell the present Draco was holding his breath, fearful of what her reaction to this would be._

Finally Draco tugged her back into the DADA classroom.

They both stood still, just looking at each other. Hermione didn't know what to say when suddenly Draco's face turned angry. "You happy now Granger? You know my life so now you can talk shit about it all you want," he spat, looking on the verge of tears.

This wasn't the reaction Hermione had expected and she fumbled for words. "Draco I'm so sorry, I-"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SORRY!" he screamed at her. "I DON'T NEED A FILTHY MUDBLOOD FEELING SORRY FOR ME. MY FAMILY MAY BE EVIL, BUT EVEN IF I'M NOT I'M STILL ABOVE YOU!" He tried to muster up some dignity but by now Draco was so upset and confused he was trying to think of anything to say that would insult her and wipe the compassion from her face. It was something he wasn't used to and that scared him.

Why then, was he disappointed that he succeeded? Hurt flashed across Hermione's face, but it quickly turned to rage when she realized that after sharing this with her he still hadn't changed.

"YOU ARE COMPLETELY UNBELIEVABLE!" she shrieked, matching his volume, which shocked him a bit. "JUST WHEN I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE AN ACTUAL HUMAN BEING WITH FEELINGS AND THE ABILITY TO CAREYOU PROVE TO ME THAT I WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A HATEFUL BASTARD! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED AND YOU NEVER WILL!!!

"If you're so proud of your family then why did I see the look of disgust on your face when Voldemort mentioned your father?" she asked, shaking her head in disgust. "Your nothing a but a liar Draco Malfoy. You are a fake." She emphasized the last word.

"You aren't evil, I know that, but if you think you have to put on a show of it and pretend to be what your father always wanted, even now that it's over, then you are no better to me than if you were torturing me alongside your sick aunt. You might as well be Voldemort yourself!" By now she couldn't hold back the tears of anger and disappointment that poured down her face.

Why was she so disappointed to find that Malfoy wasn't good? _Because he really is sorry, he really is good or he wouldn't have shown me…right? I hope so._

"Fine," was all Draco could say. He honestly didn't know what to think and he wasn't quite sure what this feeling was the he now had. Malfoys don't feel guilt or hurt. Why had he wanted so badly for her to know his secret? Why her?

Then one of many illogical thoughts popped into his head. Hostium Specialis.

**(A/N) Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Some Side Effects May Occur**

_That's got to be it_ Draco thought to himself just as he had turned to go back to his seat. _She used a potion on me!_

"YOU LITTLE WITCH!" Hermione jumped, not expecting him to say anything more since he had turned to walk away, but now he was facing her full on. "You used that potion." He stated matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about? What potion?"

"That-that one Snape had us make the first day! You snuck some from your cauldron and used it on me!" Draco had become positively giddy.

Hermione thought this was absolutely ridiculous. "Why would I care to know your secrets Malfoy? Obviously it has done neither of us any good to know that you haven't changed and are a chronic prat. And if I did give you the potion would you care to tell me when I did it?"

This stumped Draco. She would have had to slip it into his drink, but she was obviously never near his table, let alone his drink.

"AH-HA!" he shrieked. Hermione became nervous because his voice was now reaching a pitch that would rival even Lavender's.

He pointed a finger at her and grinned viciously. "You made Blaise do it earlier when he spilled my pumpkin juice!" Draco was so excited that he had figured this out that his voice had become so shrill a glass jar on a shelf began to quiver. "That's why he likes you, because you two are conspiring against me."

Before he got the chance to do a victory dance Hermione cleared her throat rather loudly to get his attention. "Again I ask, why would I, or your best friend, want to know your secrets?" Hermione could not believe he would be so stupid as to think this. "The only reason I know your secret is because for some reason you decided to show me."

"I didn't decide to, you made me!" He almost looked happy at this assumption. Not because he was glad of the fact that he had been betrayed, and tricked, but simply because he thought he was right. Hermione was tired of arguing with him when he had obviously gone insane.

"Okay, sure Malfoy, whatever you want to think. Now if you don't mind I'd like to pretend this never happened so leave me the hell alone." With that she stomped off to her desk and began reading her book. Well not really, she just pretended to…At least he no longer appeared ready to murder her._ But now you know he isn't capable of murder Hermione. He is maybe somewhere deep, deep down…very, very deep…a little deeper... Ah yes there, that might actually be a good guy. Hello down there._

* * *

Draco had resolved to confront Blaise at dinner. He had used the rest of DADA to collect his thoughts.

"Hey," he said to Blaise as he sat down opposite him. Pansy still looked spurned and turned to talk to Millicent.

"Hey," Blaise replied smiling. His smile faltered when he saw that Draco seemed oddly pleasant. Draco just sat there smiling at Blaise. "Erm…is something wrong Draco?" he fidgeted.

"Why would anything be wrong Blaise? Have you done something wrong..Blaise?" he asked raising his overly expressive Malfoy eyebrows.

"No…what are you talking about Draco?"

Pansy must have felt the tension because she turned to watch the two boys.

"No? So you haven't been plotting anything with Granger?"

Blaise now looked even more confused. "Well I thought you were okay with me going to the Halloween party with her…"

"Yes, but that isn't what I'm referring to." By now Draco was getting frustrated. "Why did you put that potion in my pumpkin juice? You think it was funny? Just tell me something, was it your idea or Granger's?"

Blaise stared blankly. Now it was Pansy's turn to interject. "Draco what are you going on about? When did Blaise put something in your juice?"

"At lunch! When he knocked into me he slipped that potion in my juice that Granger brewed in Snape's class. They wanted me to spill my darkest secrets!" Draco was panting and become a little unnerved that they were both staring at him like he was crazy. He had to be right. It is the only possible reason he would have shown Hermi…Granger his memories.

"Okay….Draco maybe you are feeling a little ill?" Pansy prompted. "We made that potion the first week of class."

"Well I'm going to go talk to Snape. See you guys later." He got up and tried to remain angry but now he was becoming unsure. _What if Granger really didn't do anything? What if I really did want to show her?_

Seeing that Snape was no longer at the head table he strode off towards the potions dungeon.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked warily as he floated through his office door to see who dared disturb him after dinner.

"Professor I need to ask you something about that potion you had us make the first day of class."

"Hostium Specialis. What about it Draco?" Snape asked looking extremely bored.

"Well, how long is it good for? And how long does it take to affect someone?"

"If you read in your book, which obviously you haven't, you would know that it can last for up to three months if bottled and corked. The potion takes affect no sooner than 5 hours after the victim drinks it. Any more questions?" Snape asked becoming very annoyed, but Draco wasn't satisfied yet.

"How exactly does it work?"

"For goodness sake read your blasted book!" Snape shouted and whipped back through door. Draco hurried to his dormitory and opened his book of _Practicing Potions: A Guide for Brilliant Brewing._

When a person consumes Hostium Specialis they will begin to feel the effects five hours later. The potion is intended to force the drinker to spill their darkest secret. Only the person who administered the potion will have the power to make the drinker tell their secret. Some side effects may occur but usually last no longer than 24 hours:

Fuzziness/Confusion

Irritability

Loss of memory

Incoherent babbling

Headache

_Well there goes that theory. It was less than five hours and I told Hermio-dammit. Granger. I told Granger, not Blaise and there's no way she could have slipped me the potion. _Draco laid there trying to figure out why he would have told her his secret and why he was so mad about it. Unfortunately he fell asleep before he could come to any conclusion other than…_I wanted to_.

* * *

They had another Hogsmeade weekend coming up so that the students could get their costumes since Halloween was only two weeks away. That Saturday morning at breakfast the great hall was filled with excited chatter about who was wearing what.

"I'm going as a fairy," Lavender was telling Parvarti along with anyone else who would listen.

"What are you going to be Hermione?" Ginny asked. She and Harry had already decided to go as a knight and his damsel in distress. _Fits well_ Hermione thought.

"Well I'm not really sure yet. Blaise wants to be a werewolf, but I think it's just so that he can run around shirtless. I guess I'll just see what there is and find something I like."

Ron would not disclose who he was going with or what he was going as, but everyone had a pretty good idea who his date would be. After breakfast the great hall began to empty as everyone made their way to Hogsmeade.

Draco, Pansy and Blaise made their way down the little street that ran through Hogsmeade and entered the robe shop Gladrags Wizard Wear. The shop had an ample supply of costumes ever since they were informed by McGonagall that there would be a Halloween party.

Pansy searched the racks for a risqué devil costume that would be sure to knock Neville's socks off. Blaise and Draco pushed through the thick crowd and headed toward the guys costumes. "What are you going as?" Blaise asked him.

"Not sure yet. Something dark that shows off my body." Blaise sniggered and held up a black leotard. "Ha ha very funny," Draco snapped.

Blaise eventually found some ripped pants and a wig of wild dark hair and a kit that included a spell to turn your nose into a snout for four hours. Draco secretly purchased his costume before Pansy brought her red mini dress to the counter. The three exited the shop with their purchases and set off for The Three Broomsticks.

"Hey Hermione, over here!" Blaise shouted as he spotted her, Harry, Ron and Ginny entering.

"Hi Blaise, did you get your costume?" she asked as the four of them awkwardly pulled up seats to join the Slytherins.

"Yep it's going to look great. What did you get?"

"Oh, you'll see I kind of thought it could be a surprise."

"Oh, you and Draco both. What's with all the secrets?" he asked jokingly as he took a sip of his butterbeer. Hermione tried to laugh casually and failed.

The seven of them shared some timid conversation before leaving and heading back to Hogwarts with their purchases. None of them could wait for the party and the halls, and much to Snape's displeasure; the classrooms were filled with excited chatter for the next two weeks until finally it was the day before the party.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: The Unexpected**

Hardly anyone including Hermione, paid attention in lessons that day. Her mind was also on the upcoming party tomorrow night. She was a little shocked to find herself feeling nervous about going with Blaise. She knew she didn't really like him, but it was too late now.

"So do you have a date or what?" Blaise asked Draco in the common room later that night.

"Nope I'm going stag. I don't need a date, don't want to tie myself down to just one woman you know," he smirked. Blaise just shook his head and went up to bed. Draco soon followed and climbed into his own bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

Everyone was wild with excitement the following day. Most of them spent their day in the common room working on their costumes and talking about what the party would be like. Finally eight o'clock came and the entire school began spilling into the great hall. They were greeted with a misty darkness that showed hints of the dark ceiling that was home to a large yellow moon that provided the only light. The edges of the great hall were covered in spindly trees with live crows perched on the branches. There was a large stage that had a band blasting rock music and on the opposite side was a long table with food and drinks. The whole atmosphere was quite eerie so of course everyone loved it.

Harry and Ginny made their way to get some drinks and set a small table in the corner talking to each other until they noticed Luna enter dressed as a mermaid. She was accompanied by a red-haired pirate. Harry and Ginny smiled and waved them over to their table.

"Hey guys, your costumes look great."

"Thank you very much Ginny, I love your costume as well," Luna replied serenely.

"Have you seen Hermione anywhere?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I haven't seen Blaise either. Maybe they aren't in here yet, but it is hard to see with all this fog," Ron pointed out. "Can you believe Seamus actually used an aging potion and attempted to take Professor Lepor to the dance?" Ron sniggered seeing Seamus now sitting in a corner by himself looking very bummed.

* * *

Hermione finished fussing with her hair and looked in the mirror. She was pretty satisfied with her costume. Her hair was sleeked into long dark waves that fell to the middle of her back. Her dress was cream colored silk with a beautiful laced corset. The skirt of the dress was full and flowed like water over the ground as she moved. It made her look even paler while her dark eyes contrasted to give her face an eerie beauty. She used a charm to give herself fangs and with that she set off for the great hall.

Once she got there she found Blaise waiting for her. "Hello, you look…like a werewolf," she said, unsure what exactly to think of his costume, or lack there of.

"Thank you, you look nice tonight," he replied. He looked and sounded a little odd, but I guess speaking through a muzzle would do that. They both entered the great hall and looked around spotting Pansy and Neville.

Neville was dressed as a classic vampire with the black cape and all only he was so nervous that he forgot to give himself fangs. He may have been brave when it came to facing Voldemort, but when faced with Pansy in a mini dress he was doing his best not to faint. Hermione quickly helped him while Pansy turned to talk to Blaise.

"That's a really cool looking costume. Is it hard to talk with your face like that?"

"Not really," Blaise replied looking distracted. Pansy was a little confused as to what he was looking for since he obviously wasn't looking at Hermione even though she looked gorgeous.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No everything is fine. Hermione are you done I'd like a drink." Hermione followed Blaise over to the long table and he poured them both a drink and began walking towards the entrance hall.

"Um, where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Let's take a walk I heard they set up a spooky trail out in front of the castle." Sure enough there was a winding trail bordered by more creepy trees. There were lanterns along the path every thirty feet and benches here and there. Professor Avarus was sitting on a bench probably patrolling to make sure nobody tried to sneak off into the forest.

Blaise took Hermione by the hand and led her down the path. Normally she would have found it nice to be alone with a guy, only she was becoming very uncomfortable with his quick pace and his silence. All of a sudden he led her off the path and towards the forest.

"What are you doing?" she hissed looking over her should to see if she could see anyone, but she couldn't.

"Just having a little fun," he replied monotonously.

"Look I don't know what you mean by fun, but I want to go back to the castle." She tried twisting out of his grip, but he was much stronger and her wand was on her bed because she didn't think she would be needing it.

Blaise dragged her past the edge of the forest and that's when she knew something bad was about to happen.

* * *

At eight thirty Draco made his way down to the great hall. He was impressed with the decorations and looked around. He quickly spotted Lavender in a ridiculously sparkly fairy costume and Parvarti who was dressed as a bunny, but the only rabbit quality of her skimpy costumes was a pair of ears and a fluffy little tail. There was no way he would sink that low tonight.

_I wonder what Granger is dressed as since Blaise is going wolf. Ah there's Pansy, but Blaise isn't with her. Granger has probably dragged him off to hang out with her stupid friends._

"Hey Pansy where is Blaise?"

"Draco?!" she gasped. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me who the bloody hell else would it be?"

"You look so…so, good." Draco rolled his eyes and smirked. If only she were hot then he would use this to his advantage.

"I know, now have you seen Blaise?"

"Yeah he was with Hermione, but he was acting very odd. I think I saw them going outside."

_Outside? What were they doing out there? Only one way to find out. _Draco pushed open the doors of the entrance hall and made his way to the trail. It seemed deserted. _I can't believe they don't even have a teacher out here. Anyone could sneak off to the forest. Hmmm…not a bad idea. If only there was a decent looking female in this bloody school then I'd be-what was that?_

He thought he heard a muffled scream. He set off down the trail towards the sound. Five minutes later he figured he must have imagined it until he saw a red light through the trees to his left. He drew his wand and ran into the trees.

He heard a voice ahead and hid behind a tree. He peeked around the edge and saw Hermione and Blaise. He was holding her by the wrist and attempting to drag her deeper into the trees.

Draco was shocked that his best friend, whom he known for so many years, was actually like this. Blaise was always so polite to girls. Draco quietly followed the pair deeper into the woods ready to fight, but somehow he lost them. He quickly glanced around in the darkness, memories of his first detention creeped into his mind and he began to lose his nerve.

_It's only Blaise, what is the worst that could happen? Although Pansy did say he was not acting like himself tonight. On the other hand, do I really care what he does to Granger?_

Draco started to turn back towards the castle, but something in his gut would not let him leave her there…_Bloody hell, I'm coming mudblood _he thought with a sigh and raced deeper into the thick trees.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you for the positive reviews. I am so sorry I have not updated in forever but I hope you have enjoyed the last couple chapters. I'm on spring break and just out of a relationship so at least now I will have more time for writing I hope.**

**Chapter 11: The Singing Fairy Princess**

Pansy searched the hall for any sign of Blaise, Hermione or Draco, but she did not see them anywhere. By this time Harry and Ginny were worried too. Ron had succumbed to the strangeness that surrounded Luna and was not even aware that one of his friends was missing.

"What could be taking them so long on a walk?" Pansy questioned when Harry and Ginny reported no sign of the missing three.

"Maybe they are just _busy_," Harry suggested. Ginny replied to this comment with a slap upside the back of Harry's head.

"How could you say such a thing about one of your best friends? You know Hermione is not like that, plus Draco went looking for them and he would have found them if they were doing _that_."

Harry knew this was true, but he was trying his best to keep the situation light, but in truth the fact that Hermione was out there alone with two Slytherin guys made him very nervous. Sure she could take care of herself, but what if she didn't have her wand?

No sooner did Harry finish these disturbing thoughts when Blaise suddenly came bursting into the hall only he was no longer dressed as a werewolf…

* * *

Draco had been frantically searching for any sign of where the couple had gone when he heard a shout and something heavy hit the ground with a thud. He turned to his left where he heard the sound, continuing more cautiously with his wand at the ready.

The trees just ahead seemed to thin into what appeared to be a small clearing. He could see one figure of a man walking around the clearing and another form on the ground. The person on the ground was not moving and this worried Draco.

_What the hell had Blaise done?_

Meanwhile, back in the great hall…hell had just frozen over…

Blaise, who had just burst into the crowded hall was now clad in a light pink leotard with a matching tutu and purple sparkly wings. His new costume rivaled even Lavender' because unlike Lavender, Blaise was now the proud owner of a diamond tiara set atop his dark hair.

Pansy gasped in horror at the sight of her friend and quickly strode over to him. "Blaise, what in the hell happened to your costume?" she nearly shrieked. Instead of some sort of logical answer or even a lame excuse Blaise answered with this:

When I was a young boy I had a little toy,

His name was hopper the rabbit.

He was a small, cute brown bunny

And what is even more funny,

He wore a large green striped hat.

The whole hall stared on as Blaise continued to repeat this song and spin around in circles. Neville fainted, Pansy began to cry and Harry tried not to laugh as Professor McGonagall quickly ushered Blaise to the hospital wing.

"Well," Harry said running a hand through his hair desperately attempting to throw off some of the awkwardness. "Now that Blaise is back I wonder what Draco and Hemione could be doing…" This earned him another slap from Ginny who then grabbed his hand and quickly dragged him outside to find Hermione.

* * *

Draco weighed his options.

_I can't just burst into the clearing. Obviously something has gotten into Blaise and I don't want him to attack me. I wonder what he did to Granger. Has this been the whole reason he asked her to the dance? This looks like a bit more than innocent, or not so innocent, fun._

Draco decided she was in trouble and it was only Blaise after all. He could easily match Blaise's skill so he crept to the edge of the clearing and paused when he saw the figure leaning over her body and muttering something with his wand pointed at her head. His heart beat quickened.

He noticed a large jar full of a swirling, silvery substance on the ground next to Hermione's body. After the incantation was said her body gave a quick jerk and then went rigid. Draco quickly acted; he sent a stunning spell at what he thought was Blaise and then another spell to bind him so he could not attack when he woke up.

Draco straightened up from behind the tree and rushed over to check Hermione's body for a pulse. After he found one and knew that she was alive he turned to look at the stunned body behind him only to realize it was not Blaise.

_What the hell is going on?_ He thought to himself as he stared down at…

* * *

"Mr. Zabini, can you recall anything that has happened tonight?" McGonagall asked him as he sat on a cot in the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey explained that he had been under the imperius curse. She removed the curse and returned his clothing to normal before McGonagall underwent her interrogation.

"I remember I was in my dormitory putting my costume on and then I went down to the common room and exited into the dungeons heading for the Great Hall and, and...." he shook his head trying to recall something, but he was unsuccessful. "That is the last thing I can remember Professor, I'm sorry," he finished lamely.

"That's alright Zabini," McGonagall sighed, patting him on the shoulder. "It is not your fault you can't remember. I just hope we can find Miss Granger. The staff is looking for her now."

In the forest…

Draco was very confused.

_What is Professor Avarus doing out here and what did he to Granger? Some thing is wrong, very wrong. Oh well, time to save the day and make Granger indebted to me for the rest of her life._

Draco lifted the unconscious Hermione over his shoulder shocked at how light she was. He put the jar in his robe pocket and levitated the stunned and bound professor out of the forest. Before he made it past the edge of the trees he heard voices coming towards him, but soon realized it was Harry and Ginny.

"Malfoy! What is going on? What did you do to Hermione?" Harry shouted at him, pointing his wand directly at Draco's chest. Draco took a step back.

"Calm down Potter. I saved her, if you really want to know."

"Saved her from what?" Ginny challenged. For a moment the three paused to see who was approaching. Hagrid and couple other Professors caught up with Harry and Ginny and stared questioningly from Ginny to Harry pointing his wand at Malfoy to Malfoy who had Hermione ungraciously slung over his shoulder and finally to Professor Avarus who was floating in mid air.

"Explain wha's goin on 'ere," Hagrid grumbled looking at Malfoy.

"Well I was just about to when Potter here decided to threaten me." Ginny cleared her throat and Harry lowered his wand, but still kept it securely in his hand.

"Thank you. Now, when I arrived in the Great Hall, Pansy informed me that Blaise and Granger had gone for a 'walk' so I decided to snoop on them. I was walking down the path when I heard a scream and saw some light in the forest so I went to find out what was going on. I went into the trees and caught a glimpse of Blaise dragging Granger through the forest and then I lost them. I almost gave up when I heard a noise and found them in a clearing. I saw him muttering an incantation and pointing his wand at Granger's head and then I stunned him, but it turned out it wasn't Blaise it was Professor Avarus." Draco looked at them all, daring them to challenge his story, but none did.

"Well Blaise came back into the Great Hall dressed as a fairy princess and singing some weird song about a bunny rabbit," Ginny said. "That still doesn't explain how he got out of the forest, or what Professor Avarus was doing there though…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry, but did you say a fairy princess?" Draco asked, looking at the redhead skeptically.

"Yep."

A previous thought now entered Draco's head making him lose his concentration and Professor Avarus dropped to the grass with a thump.

Draco's heart began to race as he recalled one of his many sarcastic thoughts from weeks earlier…

_I can't believe I actually dated her. She's not even really attractive. I'd almost rather date Granger than Pansy_ he thought. _No, the day I want to date Granger is the day Blaise dresses up like a fairy princess and prances around the great hall singing about bunnies._

"Coincidence," he said to himself, but his voice was shaky and he wasn't sure how well he had convinced himself.

"What are yeh on abou' Malfoy?" Hagrid asked, picking up Professor Avarus and turning towards the castle. "Let's get 'em to the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall will want ter know what happened."

Harry and Ginny followed Malfoy, Hagrid and the rest of the staff back to the castle, not taking their eyes off Draco as he continued muttering incoherently to himself.

_That was just a freak coincidence…Nothing more…Who ever thought, certainly not I…it's not like I even want to date her…and technically it's night not day…but I did save her…why did I save her?...Oh God I can't date Granger…there is no such thing as fate…I control everything that happens to me…it's my choice…_he finally decided.

His thoughts couldn't remain quiet for long though.

_She would never even want to date me anyways…she hates me…I'm really not that bad though am I?…She is attractive for a mudblood…and the way the moon illuminated her pale face contrasted by the dark curls that fell around her shoulders as she lay there…the feel of her soft skin as I checked for a pulse on her elegant neck…how I would like to just…_

"NO!" he suddenly bellowed, feeling heat rise through his body.

Harry and Ginny jumped at Draco's outburst. "Um, Malfoy?" Harry asked. "Are you alright?" No response, but Draco continued walking. Harry and Ginny looked at each other quizzically and followed.

_I will not date a mudblood and that is final._


End file.
